whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Devlin (CTD)
Lord Devlin is an Unseelie Sidhe Wilder of House Fiona on the island of Hilo in Hawaii. Overview At one time, Lord Devlin sat on the House of Commons of High King David. He had worked his way up through the Seelie Court of Peoria, hiding his Unseelie nature in order to extract secrets from them. Eventually, they asked him to represent the at the House of Commons. For years, in the guise of a Seelie sidhe, Devlin listened to the plotting and admissions of the other members of the House, reporting them back to the Shadow Court and Glynnis in San Francisco. Then he was discovered. High King David reacted badly, appalled that an Unseelie would emulate a Seelie in order to gain information. The Unseelie had always been welcomed in the House of Commons, if they came openly. The High King banished Devlin from the meetings. His motley not only banned him from Peoria, but also sent assassins after him. With the help of the Shadow Court of San Francisco, Devlin fled to Hawaii. Years later, when Glynnis needed a place for Yrtalien after his rescue, her thoughts turned to Devlin. To hear Glynnis' voice after all those years came as quite a shock to Devlin. At first, he did not want to help her. After all, she brought back many bad memories and he had hoped his past associates had forgotten all about him. She won him over, though, using the one thing he could rarely refuse: a boost to his ego. Devlin found a freehold for Yrtalien and decorated it in a style that he felt best suited Unseelie royalty. To his joy, Yrtalien gave him a powerful position in the new Shadow Court. At last, Devlin need no longer hide his nobility. Image "Lord Devlin of the silver hair and the sniveling voice," as Glynnis calls him, plays the part of the courtier quite well. His pompous attitude shows in his choice of clothing. He wears richly embroidered velvet vests and bright-colored linen shirts with flowing sleeves. His style often mimics that of his prince, the new founder of fashion. Tooled black-leather cowboy boots with silver tips at the toes peek out from beneath his straight-legged black pants, perhaps the one affectation from his time in Peoria. His face has a round puffiness that makes him look bloated. His lips are fat and soft, and his narrow, watery eyes inevitably seek out the most buxom woman in the room. He will often flip his long silver hair back over his shoulders. Personal Devlin really hated not being involved in a court of some type. Now that Yrtalien has arrived, he can return to his old ways. He likes Yrtalien's method of running the court and expects others to treat him with the respect he deserves as Yrtalien's right-hand man. He feels he deserves no less than to be able to lord his nobility over mortals and commoners alike. He feels no loyalty toward Yrtalian, however, and will sell him out to the highest bidder as fast as he sold out his own granny. He doesn't believe his plan for world domination will succeed; but it'll be a good time while it lasts. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill, pp. 63-64. Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Fiona (CTD) Category:Shadow Court (CTD)